


Respite

by tamayura (LaPersonnaliteInconnu)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPersonnaliteInconnu/pseuds/tamayura
Summary: During Erwin's house arrest, Levi drops by keep him updated. An addendum to S3, Part 1. (No actual spoilers for season 3 or onwards)





	Respite

Once he's said what he's come to say, Levi stands up and brushed off his jacket. He nods at Erwin before heading for the door.

"You're not staying?" Erwin asks, stopping him with his hand on the doorknob.

"Why? Not like I have any reason to stay," he replies. Just like a dog would salivate if you wagged a bone in from of them, he thought, a contented smirk flashing at the corner of his lips, hidden away from Erwin's view.

Erwin sighs.

"Very well. Even though I still don't understand why you make me ask each time," Erwin says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You could always order me. I am still your 'rabid dog', though some people seem to have gone and started respecting me for some reason and calling me 'humanity's strongest'," Levi says, turning around. He leans against the door, locking it before crossing his arms across his chest. He looks over at Erwin.

"I could," Erwin says, eyes darkening. "But let's leave that for another time. Please, Levi?" he holds out his hand.

Levi pushes off the door and approaches, taking Erwin's hand and letting himself be pulled to the bed. Rather than simply sit next to Erwin as he seemed to have intended, Levi straddles him and looks down into his face. Erwin looks up at him in surprise.

"We don't have much time," Levi says, by way of an answer, already reaching up to untie the neckerchief.

Erwin stops him, and though Levi sighs with exasperation, he drops his hands, letting Erwin slowly unfurl it one-handedly. Erwin was still relearning how to interact with this world, and that extended to 'making love', as the bastard liked to call what they did now.

Once the neckerchief is unfurled, Erwin leans down and presses his nose into the material before he shifts to press his face against where the neckerchief had lain on Levi, moving his lips in a soft caress over Levi's neck.

Levi breathes in, slightly shaky.

"Oi, kusoyaro," he says, trying to reinstate control, holding onto Erwin's neck. When Erwin looks up at him in askance, he finds he couldn't find it in himself to insult him, even in a friendly manner. Not after what he had just been through.

Instead, he lets his hand drift over to what was left of Erwin's arm, as gentle as can be.

He looks up at Erwin for permission. He nods.

Levi leans down, caressing this now permanent symbol of Erwin's fallibility. He presses a sound kiss about an inch above the wound, hoping to avoid causing Erwin any more pain but he doesn't think he would feel anything considering how tightly the wound is bandaged.

After a moment he pulls away, and looks Erwin in the eyes. Suddenly, he feels overwhelmed with a surge of emotion, and grasping his head, pulls him in for a harsh, emotional kiss. And Erwin lets him, giving him back just as good, using their bodies to communicate what they have always left unsaid, what they still leave unsaid, what they have no words for.

It starts to feel like too much, too hot, and Levi runs his fingers down Erwin's chest until he finds the waist of the drawstring pants he's wearing, and tugs them down. He spits in hand and grabs hold of Erwin's cock, and begins pumping it, as he wiggles down his body.

He locks eyes with Erwin as he tongues the slit, before pulling the glans back with his finger to suck around, knowing Erwin enjoys that slight edge of pain/pleasure. He swirls his tongue around the tip before slowly taking more of it into his mouth then pulling off slightly, then taking in more than before and pulling up, wanting to torture Erwin with the slow pace. The bastard could take it for risking his life like he did on the battlefield. So stupid.

Struck with an idea, he leans up and presses two of his fingers against Erwin's lips, prompting him to open his eyes. His eyes dilate as he opens his mouth to let his tongue swirl sinuously around Levi's fingers and in between, watching him, knowing how that was going straight to Levi's cock. Levi pulled his now dripping fingers out and put them on Erwin's balls, surrounding them and tugging slighty before he follows with his mouth.

Still watching Erwin, he sees his eyes drift closed again so he pulls his mouth off Erwin's cock.

Erwin opens his eyes at that, looking like he wants to pout.

Levi grabs his jaw with his other hand and forces him to look at him.

"Don't you fucking dare close your eyes when I'm blowing you. You will know who's sucking you off and you will enjoy it, do you hear me, bakayaro?" Levi growls.

Erwin smiles gently, which throws Levi. He leans down and cups Levi's cheek with a soft caress. "I always do, Levi. I could never forget, nor do I want to," and with that, he kisses Levi softly, tongue slipping in to taste himself on Levi's lips. Levi nips his lips in retribution before pulling away and pushing him back.

"Shut up," he says, embarrassed before going back to licking, sucking, punishing Erwin's cock with almost the same intensity he usually gave a mission beyond the walls. Erwin groans - there's definitely something very erotic about humanity's strongest giving him so determined a blowjob. Then he groans again unwittingly, as he feels Levi tongue around his hole before pushing in.

Erwin's leg slips against the sheets, losing purchase as he grasps them hard with his hand instead. Levi's hand, holding his knee up, holds him in place and he switches his tongue out for his fingers, first one, then two, scissoring within Erwin.

Although both of them have learned to be quiet during sex, not wanting the entire scouting legion to know of their relationship because there were certainly enough tattletales (i.e. Hange). However, in this moment, Erwin gives in after weighing the risks - they're in a remote room, guarded only by one of their own who has proven to be discrete in the past, and he has damn well earned the right to enjoy their lovemaking, or 'fucking' as Levi liked to still call it, to the fullest.

When he groans, Levi startles, and looks up at him. Erwin offers him an assuring nod which Levi returns with suspicion, before continuing regardless, trusting his judgement in bed as he does on the battlefield. And that is one thought that never fails to floor him.

Erwin's breath starts coming in faster and faster, and Levi speeds up his movement to match.

"Wa-wait, Le-levi, I-I wa-want," Erwin says, and grabs at Levi's hair. Levi pulls off with a scowl.

"The fuck?" he asked eloquently.

"Ju-just," Erwin gulps in breaths. "I want you to come with you inside me." he manages to get out, still sounding breathless from the onslaught of Levi's previous ministrations. He waits, holding Levi's gaze. Levi pauses, seemingly surprised, before recovering and going to spit in his palm.

"This mean you want me to come inside you too?" he asks, taking charge again.

"On me," Erwin says. "Or would it be too much to ask of Humanity's Strongest to hold out like that?" Erwin smirks at Levi.

Levi grins viciously back at him, grabbing under his knee and bodily dragging him to where he wants him, sticking his pillow under Erwin's ass to give him some lift.

"You just had to say that, didn’t you? Kusoyaro," Levi says, with an evil look in his eyes.

Erwin shudders in anticipation of what is to come.

And he is not disappointed, as Levi, contrary to his bravado, gently eases the tip of his cock into Erwin, pausing to let him adjust before easing in some more. Erwin closes his eyes and grabs the headboard, and gives in to the feeling of getting fuller and fuller, until Levi is all the way in.

He breathes in, and breathes out.

Then, opening his eyes, he orders, in a tone very much that of a Commander: "Fuck me, Levi."

Levi obeys, speeding up the pace, the force of his thrusts such that even though Erwin is bigger and heavier than him, makes him bounce enough for the bed to creak.

He puts his hand on Erwin's cock, and pumps in time to his thrusts, making Erwin groan under the onslaught of stimulation.

"Levi, Levi, Levi," he whisper-chants, suddenly overwhelmed with the fact that he is alive and that Levi is alive and moving within him, and that he can still feel him in him and around him. And then to his slight horror but also relief, the words spills from him: "You're here, please don't leave me, please don't ever leave me, you're the only, the only one, you can't leave me," and he feels tear pricking at his eyes.

Levi pauses in shock, before leaning down to capture Erwin's lips in a passionate kiss. It tastes salty.

"I'm here, Erwin, kuso yaro, and I will never fucking leave even if you kick me out. Didn't I say that I would be the one to kill you after all the shit you put me through? How can I do that if I'm not be your side? Even if a Titan somehow manages to eat your stupid ass, I will just force his stupid ass to puke you back up just so I can kill you, and that's a fucking promise," Levi hisses, speeding up.

"Levi, I-, I'm coming, f-fu," he says, and his cock spluttered and cum splashed all over his chest and Levi's.

"You fuc-," Levi starts to said, before Erwin feels him twitch inside him and start to drip, before Levi pulls out almost violently so that his cum streaks across Erwin's chest and even on his face.

After they come down from the high and the aftershocks die down a bit, Erwin pulls Levi into a passionate kiss, cum and all, before pulling away. "I'm holding you to that promise," he says.

Levi tsks. They were not usually emotional, but recent events combined with sex tended to bring that side out in both of them. "You better fucking well do that," he says. Then he pulls away, already feeling the urge to clean up. Erwin lets him up, lying back down on the bed and smiling up at him like the sap he was.

Levi tsks again, and turns away to hide his suddenly tomato-red face and goes to fetch a cloth and some water to wash them up.

Erwin lays still and leaves him to his ministrations, but when he goes to grab his clothes, Erwin stops him with a hand on his arm.

"Stay?" he asks.

Levi sighs. This was really turning out to be an unusual night for the both of them.

"Okay," he says and then because he can't help himself, picks up and folds their clothes, taking a small knife from his pocket and placing it on the table, before putting the clothes over the back of the chair and placing his boots by the chair.

He brings the knife with him, and nudging Erwin over, slides it under the pillow, and turns to lay down.

"If you want me to stay, then you better share the fucking covers, old man," he says, and tugs them over.

Erwin smiles indulgently, letting the insult slide, and leans over to wrap his arms around Levi's waist to tug him closer. Levi sighs again, but doesn't stop him.

As his eyes close, he feels Erwin whisper something against his nape, those unspoken words that idiots usually throw around so casually.

He presses a kiss to Erwin's wrist in response, and they drift off to sleep.


End file.
